Outdoor storage containers for storing household items such as water toys, seat cushions, children toys and the like are known in the art. A common type of such a container is known as a deck box. Deck boxes are utilized for storing such devices on an outdoor deck or patio of a house. To account for the elements and perhaps water from a nearby pool, deck boxes tend to be made of plastic. Assembly of these units can be troublesome due to the amount of external hardware required, such as screws, nuts, bolts, etc. These hardware pieces can be lost during assembly or can become dislodged from the assembled deck box over time, which can be dangerous for young children who access the deck box.